Belledonna El
"Darkness, pain and hate. Those were the only words that filled my heart, until I met you guys." - Belledonna telling her friends how much she loves and appreciates them. Belledonna Watts (nee El) is the half-breed daughter of Hel, the Norse Goddess of the Underworld. She is a Rebel as she doesn't want to be judged and discriminated for her bloodline and wants to find her own place in Asgard. Her weapon is a spear named Treachery. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle she goes on a journey of redemption and eventually married and settled down as an editor and journalist for a popular lifestyle magazine before marrying a human and leaving the business to become a Director of his fashion designing company. Personality Belledonna is a quite and meek introvert who prefers to keep to herself and often has trouble expressing her true feelings. But when she does, they are always sincere and honest. She is shown to be quite respectful, sweet and appreciative especially towards the Rebels as she feels that they were the ones who saved her from her doubts fears. Like many of the Rebels, she has PTSD and Abandoned Child Syndrome. She is also very determined and optimistic, hoping to undo Hel's cruel work to earn her rightful place in Asgard. But she is shown to be reckless at times especially when fighting people she hates, giving little to no regard for her own safety. Appearance Belledonna has a very slight bluish tint to her skin, from her frost giant father, shoulder length hair which is often kept untied with her left side being silvery blonde and her right side being jet-black. She has complete hetrochromia iridium, her left eye is white and her right eye is black. She often wears a black. She often wears a hip-length, sleeveless, zip-up, polo neck top underneath a half white half grey cropped vest hoodie, a pair of dark grey cargo shorts and sneaker boots. For training she wears a bandage tube top, black shorts, a grey waist clincher and is barefoot. Her appearance is altered slightly in season 2, her hair is now chin length with a small bang tied into a thin braid and her outfit changed she now wears black leggings instead of cargo shorts and her polo-neck top is now a crop top and she wears belts around her arms and right leg. As an adult her hair has grown out reaching her chest and kept in a braid and she is seen wearing a dark grey suit, a black pencil skirt and a white under top. Abilities Belledonna inherited her father's cryogenic abilities and can further amplify them with her glyphs. She can even summon frost giants from the Underworld itself. She is one of the deadliest close-up fighters as seen from how she easily disarmed, injured and knocked out Branwen, she is a master at wielding her spear and energy bow, which she can use in conjunction with her ice powers and turn energy arrows into ice arrows. She is also a very good spy. How she fits into her myth Hel met a handsome and powerful frost giant whom she fell in love with and married. But her husband would be killed by Odin after accidentally wandering into Midgard, this struck Hel with grief to the point where she wouldn't even care for the infant Belledonna, she doesn't want to think of her as her child as she is only a reminder of her late husband. As the years rolled by Hel's treatments of souls became harsher and her treatment of her child didn't get better either, she was ostracized and neglected by other gods and her own mother. She was forced to take part in torturing souls but if she refused to, she'd be the one tortured instead and was often locked away within the freezing depths of Niflheim. Once she ran away from home and met a sick Midgardian boy around her age, they became friends and because of this friendship, she was somehow able to endure her mother's abuse better. But eventually, the boy died and that was when Hel found out about Belledonna's little Ron-de-vous and she chained Belledonna up and forced her to watch her first friend's soul get tortured. She was eventually forced to come to EAH. Category:Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Females Category:Rebels